Cartas
by xAkemihime
Summary: Como um simples jogo de cartas poderia se tornar algo tão complicado? - ZoRobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Cartas

O silêncio pairava forte sobre o navio Thousand Sunny naquela noite. Um silêncio que faria qualquer um que conhecesse bem os tripulantes daquele navio ficasse preocupado, afinal confusão sempre foi o sinônimo do bando do Chapéu de Palha.

Mas não havia com o que se preocupar desta vez. O motivo? Todos os tripulantes – com exceção do capitão Luffy, que dormia profundamente sobre um enorme prato de comida. – se encontravam sentados ao redor de uma mesa circular, posta no convés do navio, cada qual estava com seu monte de cartas em mãos e algumas fichas a sua frente, analisando cuidadosamente as jogadas dos adversários.

Robin havia feito uma aposta alta encima de suas cartas e, por conta desse fato, obrigou os demais a passar sua vez, desistindo de cobri-la, menos Zoro que mantivera os olhos fixos na mulher com um certo desdém, descrente pelo fato de sua ousadia em desafiá-lo. Porém, agora ele tinha que fazer sua jogada, pois era a sua vez, já que os outros desistiram. Covardes.

O espadachim fitava suas cartas com bastante seriedade, estudando as possibilidades de acerto e erro antes de fazer sua jogada. Ele tinha boas cartas, pelo menos a seu ver, possuir as cinco cartas de paus de 10 ao As, era uma boa coisa. Zoro não entendia muito sobre aquele jogo, mas era raro vê-lo tão compenetrado em algo que não fosse relacionado às horas de treinamento e luta, mas estava claro, bastava apenas olhar em seus olhos para ter a certeza de uma coisa: Zoro realmente estava disposto a ganhar. Não pelo dinheiro, já que sabia que Nami provavelmente pegaria tudo que ele ganhasse, alegando que ele a estava devendo. Mas o simples fato de ganhar – e comemorar encima da derrota do cozinheiro tarado – seria uma sensação de enorme prazer, mas para isso decidiu deixar aquele jogo mais excitante, se ele foi desafiado, porque não desafia-la também, certo?

Zoro finalmente abriu a boca pronto para fazer uma aposta, cobrindo a de Robin. Foi quando sentiu algo. Foi leve, mas o bastante para fazê-lo fechar a boca e perder toda sua atenção do jogo a sua frente. Sentiu algo lhe tocar por debaixo da mesa, algo como uma _perna_, roçando entre as suas. Instintivamente ergueu os olhos para seus colegas. Nenhum dos homens faria isso, claro, portanto fitou Nami que estava a sua esquerda.

- O que foi? – Indagou ela, com os braços em volta do montante de fichas que havia conquistado no decorrer do jogo, abraçava elas de forma protetora, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse lhe tirá-las a força.

Não. Não poderia ser Nami. Ela era o demônio às vezes (na maioria das vezes inclusive), mas não era típico da ruiva este tipo de atitude. Então só restava...

Robin. A arqueóloga estava sentada próxima a ele e o fitava com um sorriso escondido entre seus dedos que apoiavam seu rosto. Um sorriso divertido e malicioso. Aquela mulher...

- Oi Zoro, você está bem? Está vermelho... – Chopper levantou-se rapidamente e se aproximou dele, colocando sua pata contra a testa do espadachim, a fim de medir sua temperatura. Ele estava corado? Droga.

- Jogue logo Marimo de merda, não tenho a noite toda! – Zoro abriu a boca para retrucar algumas palavras pouco gentis de Sanji que lhe foi dirigido num tom rude, como de costume, mas novamente sua mente foi incapaz de pensar em algo, graças à perna de Robin que continuava roçando sobre a sua.

- Eu... É que... – Gaguejou nem saber ao certo o que dizer, sua jogada e o desafio sumiram por completo de sua mente. Todos olharam para ele curiosamente, ansiosos pela sua jogada. Então, foi na pressão de seus colegas, seu desespero, e o "ataque" da morena, que simplesmente disse sem pensar: - Passo. – Bufou, colocando suas cartas sobre a mesa e vendo uma Robin sorrir convencida, arrastando a grande quantidade de fichas de aposta do centro da mesa, para seu lado.

E pensar que tudo isso começou cerca de dois dias atrás, graças a Brook...

_- Yohoho olhem o que comprei! – Disse o esqueleto ao chegar ao navio. O Sunny havia ancorado em uma ilha repleta de jogos e cassinos de todos os tipos, mas eles não pretendiam ficar muito por lá, apenas o suficiente para que o Log Pose pudesse se adaptar._

_- O que é isso? – Perguntou Luffy, demonstrando interesse._

_- Um baralho, não conhece? – Indagou Brook, erguendo o pequeno baralho de cartas, atraindo a atenção de todos, especialmente de uma certa navegadora que fechou o cenho, não muito satisfeita._

_- Você gastou meu dinheiro com essa porcaria? – Disse Nami, com a voz "um pouco" alterada. – Está me devendo o dobro agora!_

Zoro suspirou um ar fino desapontado, xingou-se mentalmente por ter perdido para uma mulher, principalmente alguém como ela: Robin. Só de lembrar esse nome sente calafrios na espinha.

Assim, no decorrer dos dias, eles se reuniam para jogar sempre durante a noite. Para a sorte de Nami, que era a que mais lucrava com a situação toda, visto que sempre saía com o dinheiro ganho por ela e por metade dos tripulantes que estavam "devendo" algo a ela. Os únicos que não estavam muito satisfeitos com tudo isto eram Luffy e Zoro, mas eles tinham seus motivos: por nunca entender como funciona o jogo e abandoná-lo na primeira rodada, alegando ser muito chato e que preferia comer alguma carne. Já Zoro, ah, este nunca conseguia ganhar nada, porém para sua sorte (ou seria azar?), Robin parara de provocá-lo e tentar tirar sua atenção sempre do jogo.

- Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!

- Temos um problema. – Nami havia acabado de subir ao navio, seguida por Robin, e naturalmente ignorando os ataques apaixonados que vinham de Sanji. As duas aproveitaram à tarde ensolarada e bonita para fazer algumas compras com o dinheiro adquirido nos jogos das noites passadas.

- Que problema? – Franky perguntou, enquanto sentado, fazia algumas modificações no waver.

- O log pose está pronto, mas aparentemente não poderemos sair daqui enquanto não conseguir permissão do dono da ilha.

- Ou ele deixa, ou quebramos a cara dele. – Disse Luffy arrumando uma rápida e não exatamente a melhor solução para o problema. Zoro e Franky balançaram a cabeça, concordando.

- Nem tudo se resolve na porrada! – Brandiu a navegadora, batendo em Luffy, irritada por sua atitude. – Será que poderíamos evitar confusão pelo menos uma vez na vida? – Perguntou mais para ela mesma do que para os outros, afinal não era só eles que procuravam uma boa briga.

- Por que nós não podemos simplesmente ir embora? – Zoro perguntou o óbvio, dando um longo bocejo preguiçoso.

- Pelo que fomos informadas... – Nami continuou ignorando totalmente as palavras de Zoro. – O senhor daqui é um nobre muito importante e visto que esta é uma ilha de jogos, ele só concederá a passagem para quem conseguir ganhar dele, seja pirata ou marinheiro. – Suspirou - E até hoje todos os que desrespeitaram essa regra dele, seus navios foram engolidos por ondas enormes ou redemoinhos... Eu acho melhor não arriscarmos.

- Bem, esse não é o real problema. – Robin tomou a palavra, com um ar pensativo. – O problema é que como nobre, ele tem certos princípios. Ele não somente quer que o vençamos, mas exige que o membro mais importante do navio, ou seja, o capitão, jogue contra ele.

Todos se entreolharam, preocupados. Estava mais do que claro que era humanamente impossível para Luffy vencer um jogo de cartas que ele nem ao menos tinha paciência (e capacidade) para aprender.

- Deixem comigo, o grande capitão Usopp vai conseguir vencer! – Disse Usopp, convencido, fazendo com que somente Chopper ficasse encantado com suas palavras e sua atitude corajosa.

- De jeito nenhum! – Porém obviamente a pose confiante e forte do pirata logo foi substituída por uma fase marcada pela mão certeira de Nami que tentava – sem sucesso - manter a calma.

- Enfim... De qualquer forma, está claro que o Luffy não vai participar disso, seria um desastre! – Luffy, porém, nem questionou, ele realmente não gostava de nada relacionado a cartas. Era muito chato.

- Navegadora-san... Eu tenho uma ideia. – Robin atraiu todos os olhares para si, enquanto falava. – Podemos escrever uma carta, com uma desculpa formal, dizendo que o Capitão está doente, assim ele não seria obrigado a jogar...

- Mas como conseguimos a permissão? – Interrompeu Zoro, sem compreender. A morena se limitou a sorrir antes de dizer:

- Conseguiremos graças a você, Espadachim-san. – Uma onda de reclamações partiu não somente de Zoro, mas de quase toda a tripulação.

- Robin... Isso não vai dar certo, o Zoro é um tapado, vai perder em segundos! – Uma Nami indignada retrucou, suspirando de leve. O outro se limitou a grunhir algo sem sentido, nada satisfeito.

- Bem, o dono da ilha, pelo que pudemos saber, tem certos princípios, uma vez que o capitão não poderá compartilhar com ele um simples jogo, creio que ele exigirá pelo menos o membro mais antigo da tripulação. – Fazia sentido. Era o que todos pensavam, mas a expressão de pânico de Zoro fez a morena sorrir de leve. – Não se preocupe, Espadachim-san, eu posso ajudá-lo a melhorar, vou treinar você. – A frase não foi posta de forma maliciosa, mas fez Zoro se recordar da noite em que ela o atrapalhou em seu jogo, portanto a reação dele diante daquelas palavras foi a óbvia, ficou instantaneamente corado.

Portanto, a partir daquele dia, o espadachim dedicou todas as suas horas (que seriam de treinamento) a jogar cartas, não só contra Robin, mas também contra Nami, visto que as duas eram as melhores jogadoras da tripulação. Pessoalmente, Zoro não gostava quando tinha que praticar com Nami. Não que não gostasse da garota, a considerava como uma irmã mais nova - irritante e chantagista -, o problema é que a ruiva não possuía muita paciência para ensinar e ele tampouco para aprender a melhorar, fato este que sempre resultava em um Zoro mal humorado e uma Nami estressada. É, não havia muito progresso com ela.

Ao contrário da navegadora, Robin era mais paciente, explicava com calma cada jogada, as apostas e os valores das cartas para o homem a sua frente. Com certeza seria de grande ajuda se não existisse um grande fator que impedia o progresso de Zoro, um fator que tinha nome e sobrenome, ela própria; Nico Robin. Ao se encontrar sozinho com ela, o espadachim entrava em um estado de nervosismo que não era típico dele, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se concentrar no baralho posto a sua frente. A situação seria cômica, se não fosse deplorável. Afinal todos contavam com ele, precisavam daquela permissão para continuar seguindo viagem.

Assim foi até chegar o dia em que marcara para encontrar o dono da ilha. Todos estavam apreensivos quando Zoro saiu do navio, acompanhado por Robin (para desespero de Sanji), rumo a um dos cassinos da cidade. Ela o acompanharia até o local, já que certamente se deixassem o espadachim ir sozinho, ele se perderia facilmente.

- Não se preocupe, Espadachim-san, estarei por perto para te ajudar. – Robin sorriu, piscando discretamente para ele assim que adentraram o imenso cassino. O local era enorme, rodeado de jogos dos mais diversos formatos e tamanhos. Mesas estavam espalhadas por todo o ambiente; a maioria delas já preenchidas por moradores ou visitantes daquela ilha, que jogavam pôquer ao mais simples dos jogos de cartas. O lugar era animado, a maioria das pessoas ria e se divertia, enquanto bebiam algo e contavam o dinheiro ganho nos jogos.

- Vamos, ele deve estar por ali. – Indicou ela, conduzindo-o para uma área que aparentemente era a VIP. Porém logo a morena parou - Não se preocupe, não sairei daqui. – Sorriu enquanto Zoro continuava a caminhar olhando a morena de soslaio intrigado por sua parada súbita. Girou seus olhos para frente e se deparou com uma porta de madeira, esticou a mão e girou a maçaneta adentrando o local.

- Oh, você deve ser Roronoa Zoro! – Um homem de aparência mais velha, sentado a beira de uma mesa redonda lhe dirigiu a palavra, de porte alto, o recebeu, se levantando. – Sou Lord Kai, o dono desta ilha.

Os dois rapidamente se sentaram. O homem apresentou a Zoro seus dois irmãos que também jogariam com eles. Imediatamente o espadachim se sentiu em desvantagem. Mas ignorando a sensação de desconforto que invadiu seu âmago, pegou suas cartas já postas sobre a mesa e assim se iniciou o jogo.

Como esperado, à medida que iam fazendo as apostas e as cartas sendo distribuídas a cada nova rodada, Zoro ia de mal a pior. Não conseguia fazer uma boa combinação com suas cartas, não fortes o suficiente para cobrir a aposta de seus adversários. Fora que aquela sensação de que estava sendo trapaceado só aumentava, afinal o tal Lord Kain, dono da ilha, sempre obtinha as melhores cartas, fazendo seu monte de fichas de aposta crescerem cada vez mais à medida que ganhava cada partida. Tinha algo errado, mas o que fazer perante a isso? A verdade é que o espadachim estava um pouco perdido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, rapaz? – Indagou Lord Kain, quando Zoro se desequilibrou de sua cadeira e por pouco não caiu graças ao susto que tomara. O motivo? Ao olhar para o homem, vira atrás dele um olho simplesmente surgir na parede. Se fosse qualquer outra situação, ele ficaria preocupado, mas conhecia aquele olho azulado e penetrante. As palavras de Robin instantaneamente lhe vieram à mente:

"_Não se preocupe, Espadachim-san, estarei por perto para te ajudar"_.

Agora ele entendera o que a arqueóloga dissera. Ela daria cobertura a ele. Não se espantou, afinal em seus treinamentos com a morena e com Nami, ele falhara miseravelmente e sua derrota seria bem óbvia. Ou então... Robin já desconfiara muito antes que uma provável trapaça aconteceria. E quem melhor para ajudá-lo nisto do que ela?

- Não foi nada. – Murmurou para os outros, tentando esconder o sorriso que insistia em escapar de seus lábios. Agora sim ele conseguiria inverter aquele jogo, a sua sorte acabara de mudar.

Graças aos olhos de Robin e suas mãos que também brotaram atrás de Lord Kain, que Zoro foi melhorando seu jogo. A morena lhe mostrava quais as cartas que seus oponentes tinham em mãos, dando a ele uma clara vantagem.

Cinco cartas de paus? O espadachim se assustou ao pegar suas cartas e ver que obtinha uma sequência real, uma combinação rara e de sorte no jogo. Ergueu os olhos para seus adversários, e percebeu o que havia acontecido ali ao ver a expressão de aflição dos mesmos. Sua aparente virada no jogo que começou há algumas rodadas atrás, havia-os deixado desnorteados, sem entender o que se passava e provavelmente com isso, se atrapalharam na hora de distribuir as cartas. Bem, não foi nenhuma surpresa, sabia que eles estavam trapaceando.

Apostando todas as suas fichas, viu os homens, apesar de relutantes, serem obrigados a desistir, dando a vitória permanente a ele.

- Bem... Aqui está a sua permissão para seguir viagem. – Disse Lord Kain com amargura, olhando atentamente para Zoro, como se estivesse certo de que ele fez alguma coisa ilegal para ganhar, embora não soubesse o quê. O outro, porém, esboçou um sorriso vitorioso e se levantou rapidamente, distanciando-se deles. Vencer um jogo perigoso, seja de cartas ou de uma luta, era sem dúvida algo prazeroso para Roronoa Zoro.

- Conseguiu? – Estava quase na porta do cassino quando ouviu a voz de Robin atrás de si.

- Claro que sim. – Disse brevemente para ela e depois retomou sua caminhada para fora daquele lugar, porém logo a voz da arqueóloga o deteve novamente.

- Já vai? - Zoro virou-se, arqueando o cenho, sem entender. Robin sorriu. – Não quer jogar um pouco? – Completou, com um ar malicioso no olhar que estava fixado no espadachim a sua frente.

Ele, porém, não corou com o que foi dito pela outra. Apenas se aproximou o suficiente, para o espaço entre os dois diminuírem consideravelmente, sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Claro. – Mais palavras não eram necessárias. Robin, com a mão na gola da camisa do espadachim, puxou-o de leve para ela, selando seus lábios nos dele em um beijo profundo e ardente. Ele envolveu-a pela cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos. Ambos desejavam aquilo há um certo tempo, embora nunca houvessem admitido isto.

* * *

"O verdadeiro homem _quer duas coisas_: **perigo** e **jogo**. Por isso _quer a mulher_: **o jogo mais perigoso**".

* * *

- ZoRobin entrou de jeito na minha cabeça e não há ninguém que tire!

Ah, uma observação: Eu nunca na minha vida joguei pôquer, aprendi ao escrever essa fic (com as informações que o google pôde me dar), então me desculpem se possuir algum erro, mas realmente não sou "expert" nesse jogo rs.

Enfim, se você conseguiu chegar até aqui, por que não clica neste botão enorme e lindão aí embaixo e me diz o que achou da fic? Me faria tãão feliz...


End file.
